1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic choke control system for a general-purpose or industrial engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, automatic choke control systems for improving engine starting performance by utilizing an actuator to open and close a choke valve have come to be applied to general-purpose internal combustion engines used as prime movers in generators, agricultural machines and various other equipment, as taught, for example, by the automatic choke control system set forth in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-232529.
General-purpose engines are commonly equipped with recoil starters. When starting an engine with a recoil starter, the operator manipulates the recoil starter after first activating the ignition system by turning on an associated ignition switch. Most general-purpose engines use a carburetor to supply fuel. If the recoil starter is manipulated when the choke valve is closed, the carburetor jets a large amount of fuel even if the ignition switch has still not been turned on and ignition is disabled. In this case, the ignition plug is wetted by the fuel, i.e., flooding occurs, and firing becomes hard to achieve after the ignition switch is turned on.